disgaeafandomcom-20200223-history
List of Disgaea 3 Classes
=Special Classes= Special classes are used by unique characters. No other character can have these classes. Story Characters' Classes Mao d2p.jpg|'Overlord Spawn'|link= Overlord Spawn Almaz d3p.jpg|'Hero Wannabe'|link=Hero Wannabe Sapphire Rhodonite d3p.jpg|'Robust Princess'|link=Robust Princess Raspberylface.png|'No. 1 Delinquent'|link=No. 1 Delinquent (Disgaea 3) Asuka Cranekick D3P.jpg|'Raspberyl's Lackey'|link=Raspberyl's Lackey (Asuka) Kyoko Needleworker D3P.jpg|'Raspberyl's Lackey'|link=Raspberyl's Lackey (Kyoko) Mr. Champloo d3p.jpg|'Home Ec. Teacher'|link=Home Ec. Teacher Postgame Characters' Classes Master Big Star d3p.jpg|'Sophomore Leader'|link=Sophomore Leader Salvatore-disgaea3.png|'Diez Gentleman'|link=Diez Gentleman Prism Red d3p.jpg|'Prism-ish'|link=Prism-ish Asagi d3p.jpg|'Main Character?'|link=Main Character? (Disgaea 3) Marona d3p.jpg|'Chroma'|link=Chroma (Disgaea 3) Axel d3p.jpg|'Dark Hero'|link=Dark Hero (Disgaea 3) Laharlface d3.jpg|'Overlord'|link=Overlord (Disgaea 3 Laharl) Etnaportrait d3.jpg|'Beauty Queen'|link=Beauty Queen (Disgaea 3) Flonneportrait-D3.jpg|'Fallen Angel'|link=Fallen Angel (Disgaea 3) New Game+ Characters' Classes PrinnyMask.jpg|'Space Detective?'|link=Space Detective? BeyondX.jpg|'Suredeath Hellman'|link=Suredeath Hellman TranserShyrone.jpg|'Transfer'|link=Transfer Gorrillian.jpg|'Effort Ninja'|link=Effort Ninja BoTie.jpg|'Muscle Preacher'|link=Muscle Preacher Goro.jpg|'Animal King'|link=Animal King SeToOh.jpg|'Duelist Master'|link=Duelist Master Pauline.jpg|'Orphan Girl'|link=Orphan Girl Santina.jpg|'Classroom Queen'|link= Classroom Queen DLC Chracters' Classes Adell.jpg|'Ex-Demon Hunter'|link=Ex-Demon Hunter Iwf080ijm0.jpg|'Overlord Incarnate'|link=Overlord Incarnate D3 Taro Portrait.png|'Adell's Brother'|link=Adell's Brother D3 Hanako Portrait.png|'Adell's Sister'|link=Adell's Sister D3 Yukimaru Portrait.png|'Kunoichi'|link=Kunoichi (Yukimaru) (Disgaea 3) Tink d2p.jpg|'Dirty Frog'|link=Dirty Frog Gordonportrait d3.jpg|'Defender of Earth'|link=Defender of Earth (Gordon) Jenniferportrait d3.jpg|'Asst. Defender'|link=Asst. Defender Thursdayportrait d3.jpg|'Invincible Robot'|link=Invincible Robot Iwf089i.jpg|'Oracle'|link=Oracle (Disgaea 3) D3 Zetta Portrait.png|'Badass Overlord'|link=Badass Overlord (Disgaea 3) Kurtisportrait d3.jpg|'Defender of Earth'|link=Defender of Earth (Cyborg Kurtis) Prinnykurtisportrait_d3.jpg|'Defender of Earth'|link=Defender of Earth (Prinny Kurtis) VyersD3Portrait.jpg|'Dark Adonis'|link=Dark Adonis (Disgaea 3) D3HeroPrinny.jpg|'Hero Prinny'|link=Hero Prinny (Disgaea 3) Iwf097ipv7.jpg|'Death Controller'|link=Death Controller Iwf096iij2.jpg|'World Eater'|link=World Eater D3 Priere Portrait.png|'Overlord'|link=Overlord (Priere) (Disgaea 3) Marjoly d2p.jpg|'Legendary Witch'|link=Legendary Witch (Disgaea 3) Kogure_d3p.jpg|'Police Sergeant'|link=Police Sergeant Pleinair d3p.jpg|'Mascot'|link=Mascot (Disgaea 3) AramisD3.jpg|'Laharl's Servant'|link=Laharl's Servant Aurum d3p.jpg|'Evil God'|link=Evil God =Generic Classes= Generic classes are classes used by characters that you create at the Classroom, or that you capture during battle. Humanoid Classes D3 Warrior Portrait.jpg|'Warrior' |link=Warrior (Disgaea 3) D3 Valkyrie Portrait.jpg|'Valkyrie' |link=Valkyrie (Disgaea 3) D3 Skull Portrait.jpg|'Magician' |link=Skull (Disgaea 3) D3 Mage Portrait.jpg|'Mage' |link=Mage (Disgaea 3) D3 Male Healer Portrait.jpg|'Priest' |link=Clergy (Disgaea 3) D3 Female Healer Portrait.jpg|'Healer' |link=Cleric (Disgaea 3) D3 Martial Artist portrait.jpg|'Martial Artist' |link=Martial Artist (Disgaea 3) Femalebrawler-disgaea3.png|'Fight Mistress' |link=Fight Mistress (Disgaea 3) Archermale.jpg|'Ranger' |link=Ranger Archer.jpg|'Archer' |link=Archer (Disgaea 3) D3 Gunner Portrait.jpg|'Gunner' |link=Gunner (Disgaea 3) D3 Gunslinger Portrait.jpg|'Gunslinger' |link=Gunslinger D3 Ninja Portrait.jpg|'Ninja' |link=Ninja (Disgaea 3) D3kunoichiportrait.jpg|'Kunoichi' |link=Kunoichi (Disgaea 3) D3 Male Samurai Portrait.jpg|'Male Samurai' |link=Male Samurai (Disgaea 3) D3 Lady Samurai Portrait.jpg|'Lady Samurai' |link=Lady Samurai (Disgaea 3) Armorknight.jpg|'Heavy Knight' |link=Heavy Knight (Disgaea 3) D3 Thief Portrait.jpg|'Thief' |link=Thief (Disgaea 3) D3 Geomancer Portrait.jpg|'Geomancer' |link=Geomancer (Disgaea 3) D3 Beastmaster Portrait.jpg|'Beastmaster' |link=Beastmaster (Disgaea 3) D3 Brute Warrior Portrait.jpg|'Brute Warrior' |link=Brute Warrior D3 Sorcerer Portrait.jpg|'Sorcerer' |link=Sorcerer_(Disgaea_3) D3 Masked Hero Portrait.jpg|'Masked Hero' |link=Masked Hero (Disgaea 3) D3 Magic Knight Portrait.jpg|'Magic Knight' |link=Magic Knight (Disgaea 3) D3 Majin Portrait.jpg|'Majin' |link=Majin (Disgaea 3) D3 Cheerleader Portrait.jpg|'Cheerleader' |link=Cheerleader DLC Humanoid Classes D3 Celestial Host Portrait.jpg|'Celestial Host' |link=Celestial Host (Disgaea 3) Monster Classes D3 Sludge Portrait.jpg|'Sludge' |link=Sludge (Disgaea 3) D3 Orc Portrait.jpg|'Orc' |link=Orc (Disgaea 3) D3 Winged Warrior Portrait.jpg|'Winged Warrior' |link=Winged Warrior (Disgaea 3) D3 Shroom Portrait.jpg|'Shroom' |link=Shroom (Disgaea 3) D3 Spirit Portrait.jpg|'Spirit' |link=Spirit (Disgaea 3) D3 Slumber Cat Portrait.jpg|'Slumber Cat' |link=Slumber Cat (Disgaea 3) Disgaea 3 Prinny avatar.jpg|'Prinny' |link=Prinny (Disgaea 3) D3 Undead Portrait.jpg|'Undead' |link=Undead (Disgaea 3) D3 Marionette Portrait.jpg|'Marionette' |link=Marionette (Disgaea 3) D3 Flora Beast Portrait.jpg|'Flora Beast' |link=Flora Beast (Disgaea 3) D3 Aqua Demon Portrait.jpg|'Aqua Demon' |link=Aqua Demon (Disgaea 3) D3 Roc Portrait.jpg|'Roc' |link=Roc (Disgaea 3) D3 Death Portrait.jpg|'Reaper' |link=Death (Disgaea 3) D3 Mystic Beast Portrait.jpg|'Mystic Beast' |link=Mystic Beast (Disgaea 3) D3 Holy Dragon Portrait.jpg|'Holy Dragon' |link=Holy Dragon (Disgaea 3) D3 Succubus Portrait.jpg|'Succubus' |link=Succubus (Disgaea 3) D3 Dragon Zombie Portrait.jpg|'Dragon Zombie' |link=Dragon Zombie (Disgaea 3) i wf 076 i.jpg|'Wood Golem' |link=Wood Golem (Disgaea 3) i wf 077 i.jpg|'Rifle Demon' |link=Rifle Demon (Disgaea 3) i wf 078 i.jpg|'Fire Demon' |link=Fire Demon DLC Monster Classes D3 Nekomata Portrait.jpg|'Felynn' |link=Felynn (Disgaea 3) Iwf098iuy5.jpg|'Dragon' |link=Dragon_(Disgaea_3) Unlocking Generic Classes At the beginning of the game, you can create Warriors, Valkyries, Martial Artists, Fight Mistresses, Magicians, Mages, Priests, Healers, Thieves, Prinnies, Shrooms, and Sludges. To unlock additional humanoid classes, you typically need to get characters in other humanoid classes to certain levels, though some classes have other requirements. To unlock additional monster classes, you simply need to defeat that type of monster in battle at least once. See each class's page for more information. Unlocking Humanoid Classes Fulfilling the requirements listed below will unlock a bill in the Classroom. Pass the bill to unlock the class. * Heavy Knight: Level 15 Warrior, Level 15 Martial Artist * Ranger: Level 15 Warrior, Level 15 Priest * Archer: Level 15 Valkyrie, Level 15 Healer * Beastmaster: Level 15 Valkyrie, Level 15 Fight Mistress * Gunner: Level 15 Magician, Level 15 Thief * Gunslinger: Level 15 Mage, Level 15 Thief * Geomancer: Level 20 Martial Artist or Fight Mistress, Level 20 Priest or Healer * Magic Knight: Level 25 Warrior or Valkyrie, Level 25 Magician or Mage * Sorcerer: Level 25 Magician or Mage, Level 25 Geomancer * Cheerleader: Level 25 Priest or Healer, Level 25 Geomancer * Ninja: Level 30 Martial Artist, Level 30 Magician * Kunoichi: Level 30 Fight Mistress, Level 30 Mage * Male Samurai: Level 35 Warrior, Level 35 Ranger * Lady Samurai: Level 35 Valkyrie, Level 35 Archer * Brute Warrior: Level 40 Heavy Knight, Level 40 Beastmaster * Masked Hero: Level 45 Thief, Level 45 Gunner or Gunslinger * Majin: Complete the story and start a new cycle * Celestial Host: Clear Item World Command Attack (DLC game mode) with 150 commands or less Total minimum requirements to unlock all humanoid classes (except for Majin and Celestial Host): * Level 15 Priest * Level 15 Healer * Level 25 Priest or Healer * Level 25 Geomancer * Level 30 Martial Artist * Level 30 Fight Mistress * Level 30 Magician * Level 30 Mage * Level 35 Warrior * Level 35 Valkyrie * Level 35 Ranger * Level 35 Archer * Level 40 Heavy Knight * Level 40 Beastmaster * Level 45 Thief * Level 45 Gunner or Gunslinger Unlocking Monster Classes As stated previously, monster classes are unlocked by defeating a monster of that type in battle. Below is a list of where each type of monster is encountered for the first time. * Prinny: Episode 1, "Tutorial 1" * Shroom: Episode 1, "Tutorial 2" * Sludge: Episode 1, "Tutorial 3" * Spirit: Episode 1, Stage 3 "Strongest Hallway" * Slumber Cat: Episode 1, Stage 3 "Strongest Hallway" * Winged Warrior: Episode 1, Stage 4 "Strongest Garden" * Orc: Episode 1, Stage 5 "Strongest Crossroad" * Marionette: Episode 2, "Tutoring: Geo Blocks" * Undead: Episode 2, "Tutorial 5" * Flora Beast: Episode 2, Stage 4 "Cooking Corridor" * Roc: Episode 2, Stage 5 "Home Ec. Kitchen" * Mystic Beast: Episode 4, Stage 2 "Chaotic Chill" * Aqua Demon: Episode 4, Stage 3 "Eternal Teardrop" * Succubus: Episode 5, Stage 2 "Organized Corridor" * Holy Dragon: Episode 6, Stage 1 "Evil Mind Vortex" * Reaper: Episode 6, Stage 2 "Howl of Agony" * Dragon Zombie: Episode 6, Stage 5 "Vile Voodoo Doll" * Rifle Demon: Episode 7, Stage 1 "Hearty Comeuppance" * Wood Golem: Episode 7, Stage 4 "Grieving Death Knell" * Fire Demon: Epiosde 7, Stage 4 "Grieving Death Knell" List of Disgaea 3 Classes Category:Disgaea 3 Lists